Love Me This Summer
by CrazyFangirlOfAwesomeness
Summary: Sammy and Amy are on vacation, when Sammy meets someone she falls in love with. They seem to like her too, but will Amy ruin everything? SammyxTopher fanfic
1. Chapter 1

•Sammy•

I thought it would be a typical summer, with my sister Amy doing everything I've been dreaming of doing- holding hands with someone I'd fallen in love with as we walk on the beach, shopping, searching the beach for different shells. I always stay at the beach for the summer, with only a few days at my real home. I've never known what it's like to be in a summer romance, until now.

I was lying on my towel, my sister next to me. She was tanning, so she decided to leave me alone for a while. I was enjoying the moment, reading a magazine I'd taken from my family beach house to keep myself entertained. Suddenly, I see a group of boys my age playing volleyball nearby. They're all pretty cute, but I only notice one of them. He has gold-brown hair, near-perfect skin and face, and looks like he's having the most fun out of all of them.

I didn't focus on anything else, this was love at first sight for me. But I knew that even if he did like me, Amy would do anything she could to get in the way. She'd try to take him from me. I was so busy thinking, I didn't see the volleyball land near me. But I did see the boy calling to me, "Can you give that to us?"

I called, "Sure!" and picked it up. I was about to walk over, and I guess we both started walking to the other because we completely knocked into each other. I quickly blushed, trying to keep calm and not make anything too awkward.

"Sorry, didn't see you there. Let me help you up." He reached out his hand, which I took. It felt so natural to be holding it, even though he was only helping me up.

"No, it was my fault. Here's your ball." I handed it to the boy, and he took it. I could've sworn I saw a bit of a blush on his face.

"Look, it was me. I'm really sorry, honest." He smiled briefly, and said, "I'm Topher."

Topher. I could say the name forever. I laughed, trying to think of an explanation as to why I was silent so long. "I'm Sammy."

The moment had to be broken. Amy showed up behind me, and I swear I knew that evil grin on her face better than anything. She smirked at me, seemingly enjoying what was happening.

"Pardon my clone here, she doesn't know when to stay out of things." Amy glared at me for a split second, then smiled sweetly at Topher. "I'm Amy."

"Hi." He smiled back for a few seconds, before turning back to me. I gave a small wave, and felt the blush spread on my face.

•Topher•

When I saw her, I was almost completely zoned out of the volleyball game. I had to look at her blue-green eyes, blond hair, and happy attitude. She was like the source of light, and I even saw her staring at me a few times. Our gazes were locked on each other.

"I'm Sammy." I loved that name, Sammy. It was such a pretty name, and I felt myself falling in love with her even more.

Her sister, Amy, was like the meaner version of Sammy. Luckily for me, I saw the good in her before then, and knew Amy would never be Sammy. Sammy was too good-hearted, friendly, and kind. Amy was the cold-hearted, rude, and vicious sister. I just knew they were twins, from the first look. But I'd never mix them up, Sammy had no beauty mark like Amy.

"So, Topher," Amy said to me. "Do you live around here?"

I noticed the happiness in Sammy went away when Amy was around, and thought it was sad. Sammy deserved someone to make her smile. "Amy, I come here every summer."

"So do I- we." Amy sent a glare at her sister.

"Right." Sammy agreed weakly.

Luckily for Sammy and I, Amy was distracted by a bunch of seagulls at her beach towel. She ran off to scare them away, and then I turned to Sammy. "Really, I'm sorry for what I did. How about I buy you a frozen yogurt or something later? You pick, I feel really bad."

"You don't have to do that. Really, you don't."

"I insist. How does noon tomorrow sound?" I could've sworn I saw Sammy smile for a second, out of the corner of my eye.

"Sure, if you want to." Amy was now yelling for her to come and do something for her. "I guess I'll meet you here, Topher." Sammy ran off to Amy, and I watched her. I promised myself she'd be mine by the end of the summer.

•Sammy•

I was exploding on the inside when Topher offered to meet me at the beach tomorrow. This would be my first real date, and since Topher seemed like he didn't like Amy, ther was no way Amy could mess it up.

"I know you like him, Sparemy. If you ever think of taking Topher away from me like that, well, you're in for a world of trouble." Amy was glaring at me, holding only her sunglasses. She'd told me to hold everything else.

So I had to handle two beach towels, two beach chairs, and two bags full of shells. One was mine, although they were all broken pieces. Amy had claimed all the good ones. I sighed. Amy wanted Topher for herself.

"Okay, Amy." We had just reached the house, and Amy walked in first, slamming the door in my face. I opened it, and made sure there wasn't too much sand on my feet before walking in. I could already hear Amy now- "Stupid! You got sand all over the floor! I'll so tell Mom you did that!"

I went to the bedroom Amy and I were forced to share, but never got the chance to relax because Amy decided to force me to get her a lemonade from the boardwalk. I reluctantly slid on my flip-flops, which were unfortunately full of holes thanks to Amy. She always wanted to look better than me, and this was one way she did that.

I was near the front of the line when I bumped into someone for the second time today.

•Me•

I hope you liked it! I'm actually a SammyxTopher fan, so this is obviously about that pairing.

•Do you think Amy will ruin Sammy's date?

•Will Amy get meaner? (I think so)

•Who did Sammy bump into?

Enjoy, and review!


	2. Chapter 2

•Sammy•

I started to stand up, and instantly felt a blush creep onto my face. I turned to the person that I'd knocked down, and was shocked to see Topher for the second time today.

"Sorry again, I didn't see where I was going."

"It's fine, really. What are you doing here anyway?" He was staring at me, almost smiling. The blush grew more, and I stuttered to find the right words to say.

"Uh- Amy wanted a drink, so I was forced to get her one." I felt uneasy as I admitted this to Topher, because nobody knew what happened at home besides me and our parents.

"Forced? Can't she get one herself?"

"She likes to have me do everything for her." I nervously rubbed at my arms, because they were covered with red marks, bruises, and scratches from the walk home from the beach.

"Doesn't that seem kind of rude, for a sister? Really, I mean if you think about it." He smiled down at me, and I could feel myself heating up.

"No, actually this is the least she does to me. She does lots of things that are worse."

Topher led me to a nearby table, and held out a seat for me. I sat down, and was kind of nervous because a) I was scared Topher would ask about my life at home, and b) This has never happened to me before.

"Tell me what she does." He was staring right into my eyes, and looked perfectly sincere and concerned.

"Well, she'll push me around if I don't do what she says, and- oh, no!" I was suddenly scared, because Amy would do the worst things to me and hurt me if I wasn't back home with a lemonade soon.

"What's wrong, Sammy?" Topher looked straight at me again, and took my hand as he said my name. I felt butterflies in my stomach, and nervously smiled at him, trying to act normal.

"I was told to come here to get a lemonade for Amy, and she'll hurt me if I don't get it soon and get back home. Sorry, I have to go."

•Topher•

Sammy surprised me when she said Amy would hurt her. I saw her as rude, of course, but hurting Sammy if she didn't get things on time? That was plain wrong.

"Let me help. She may not be as rude to you if I show up with you."

"Show up with me?"

"Yeah, it'll be like I'm walking you home." I smiled reassuringly at her, hoping to calm Sammy down.

"Well, uh, sure? I guess that would be okay." Sammy put her hand in her pocket, and pulled out 5 dollars. "I need to buy the lemonade first."

"I'll pay for it, it's the least I can do." I took the money from her, and joined the line, which was only a few people long. Sammy watched me, shocked as I quickly bought a lemonade for Amy.

"Here, Sammy. Now let's go to your place." I quickly took her hand, and her hand instantly flew to her arms. I only got a quick look, but saw they had some scratches. "Hey, are you sure you're okay? You don't look like it." Sammy's face turned red, and she avoided my eyes as she pulled her arms back.

"Oh, yeah, you could say that." Sammy still wouldn't look at me, and it almost hurt to see her so insecure and scared. "Can we go a bit faster, please?"

"Sammy, I know there's something wrong and I honestly hate to see you so upset." I pulled her closer so she couldn't try to leave me, then looked into her green-blue eyes.

"Fine. Amy, well, she hurts me all the time. She calls me Samey, sometimes Sparemy. She thinks I'm her clone, and- I can't tell you anymore!" Sammy looked away from me, tears forming in her eyes.

"Sammy, you have to do something. Amy isn't your boss, you are." I wiped at the tears in her eyes, and smiled gently at her. Slowly, she began to smile back and unexpectedly hugged me.

"Thanks, Topher. You're so sweet."

"You're welcome, Sammy."

•Sammy•

I never saw myself randomly hugging Topher, espcially since I had always been shy around everyone. But he was so nice to actually care about me, and I needed someone to trust. Topher had come around, and I realized he was that type of person.

"So, are we still on for that frozen yogurt date tomorrow?"

"Yes, Sammy. I know we are." Topher looked at me, and I felt myself melt inside. I shyly smiled at him, and watched him return it. "I'm sure Amy won't ruin it, either."

I was so caught up in Topher's eyes and smile, that I didn't see Amy standing at the steps of the house. "It's about time, Sparemy. Where's my lemonade?"

"Here, Amy." I took it out of Topher's hand, and gave it to her. "It's all yours."

"It's probably not even cold anymore, I can feel it. You messed up."

Topher grabbed my hand, maybe because he saw how upset Amy had made me. Either way, Amy didn't see it. She kept insulting me, and eventually saw Topher next to me. "What is he doing with you, Samey? Obviously, he thought you were me."

"Sammy, I have to go. See you tomorrow?"

"I hope so. Bye, Topher."

As soon as he left, Amy turned and glared at me. "So, you think Topher can be your little boyfriend? He must be really stupid or blind, to not see how much better I am than you. He'll never be yours, ever!" Amy pushed me down the steps, causing me to fall and scrape my knees. "Samey, you got what you deserved, for now." Then, she left me.

I felt like crying, right there in front of the house. I had hoped Topher would be there to hug me, make me feel better, but of course he wasn't. I wondered what he was doing, and if he was thinking about me.

I hoped you enjoyed the chapter, I read your reviews (thanks!) and the people that guessed Sammy ran into Topher were right.

•Isn't it sweet how Sammy hugged Topher?

•How will the date go?

•Is Topher thinking of Sammy?

•Will Amy constantly get between Sammy and Topher?

Bye! :)


End file.
